A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. After an unfortunate run in with the lord of the west, Kagome finds herself alone. Numerous events happen before she finds herself in the care of the western lord. What is to happen to our heroine?
1. Inutachi No More

Chapter 1: Inutachi No More

She was heavily pregnant and traveling across the country side alone. Her swollen ankles and sore back protested the journey, but she ignored it and kept going, not even sure where it was she was going. She just knew that she could not let them find her, so she was always on the move, not staying anywhere for too long, lest they find her. She was even unsure of who the father was, but had a feeling of who had gotten her pregnant almost eight months ago. It was not by choice, of course. No, it was out of spite and disgust.

About eight months ago, while she had been batheing in a hot spring he had approached her, eyes red, the lines on his face jagged and claws elongated. She knew the demon lord was not in his right mind. She hadn't known she was in heat until it was too late. He had shoved her to the ground face first and entered her in one unforgiving thrust, breaking her virgin barrier and causing her to scream in intense pain. He had not waited until she was used to his size. No, he proceeded to mindlessly fuck her as she begged him to stop, and fought beneath him. It did nothing but upset him, and he had become far rougher with her, his claws becoming lodged in her hips to keep her still. She cried for who knows how long. She had continued to cry even after he had left, eyes still red, lines still jagged and her blood on his claws and cock. She hurt so much.

Inuyasha and Miroku had found her. Sango had ran off some months ago and married a human lord, her being tired of Miroku being unable to keep his hands to himself. Inuyasha accused her of bedding his half brother willingly, no matter how much she protested it. He called her a whore and told her since she was willing to spread her legs for the bastard, she should be more than willing to spread her legs for him. When she tried to deny him, he back handed her across the face and raped her anyways. Somewhere in Miroku's mind, he got turned on, and said fuck it. Why not have a little fun of his own? He hadn't been as rough as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but she felt humiliated anyways. When they both left, she washed herself, wincing the whole time. She had wrapped her hips, got dressed and fled.

She had been attacked on many occasions, but somehow managed to escape and kill those that attacked her. Her first kill was a bit traumatizing, but eventually she learned that it was a way of life. She didn't stay anywhere long, instead moving to the next village and changing course often. The longest she had stayed anywhere was a month. An elderly couple took her in, fed, and clothed her. She hadn't known that they had tried to sell her body to the village men for sex. She fled when the first man came. She kicked him in the family jewels and grabbed her bag and took off as fast as she could. She never unpacked her bag, knowing that if she had to flee without prior warning, she could. She was grateful for it then.

She didn't trust anyone now, but she knew she had to rest somewhere soon so she could give birth and recover. Where could she possibly go? She knew Jinenji was nearby, so she could possibly go to him and his mother. She would be relatively safe there for the time she would need. It was a few days travel, but she should be able to make it without too much trouble. She was familiar with the area and not many people traveled this way. She could camp just off the path and start off early in the morning. She had two sleeping bags, so she would have enough padding between her and the ground, and she would be warm against the chill of the night air.

She made it to Jinenji's hut within a few days. He had been shocked but happy to see her.

"Where are the others?" He asked her after taking her inside. His mother was cooking dinner and brewing some tea. Being in the hut put her at ease.

"Sango married a human lord almost a year ago," she whispered as JInenji gently massaged her swollen ankles with his large hands. "Shippo decided to go with his cousin once they found each other. I am not sure what happened with Miroku and Inuyasha after I left." She accepted the cup of tea his mother offered. She smiled sadly and sipped at it.

"What has happened?" He was shy and kept his voice low.

"I was batheing one day after a long journey. I hadn't sensed him coming." A tear escaped her eye. "Lord Sesshomaru had forced himself on me. I am not sure if he was aware of it at the time. He had lost control to his beast. I am not sure how long it lasted, but when Inuyasha and Miroku found me, Inuyasha accused me of bedding his brother willingly. He said a lot of hurtful things before he and Miroku raped me. After that I washed, saw to my injuries and fled before they could do me more harm." She placed the cup down. "I haven't really stopped since I fled. It is nearing my due date and I have no where to go. Inuyasha destroyed my means of returning home, and other villages look at me in disgust for being an unwed mother."

"Rest here for as long as you need," his mother said as she patted her hand. "The smell of the herbs around here will mask your scent, and Jinenji is more than able to protect you now."

"I thank you. I hope I am not too much of a burden for you." She smiled gratefully.

"You have done much for Jinenji. It is my way of repaying you." She stood. "Relax. You look tired." Kagome nodded and leaned back against the wall, her sleeping bags provided much needed cushion.

Jinenji stayed near, offering all the comfort he could to the girl he had always admired. She had done so much for him and his mother. He was upset with what happened to her, and anyone else would have gotten rid of the child she now carried. Kagome was much too kind to end an innocent life, and she knew that it was not the child's fault. He would protect her while he could.

* * *

It was the middle of the night a week later that she felt it. Her sleeping bags had become extremely wet, like she wet herself, and she could feel her contractions coming, each one stronger than the last. They had started out earlier in the day, nothing this intense or this close together. They had been easy to ignore and Jinenji's mother had made her a tea that helped her to get to sleep. But now she could not sleep through this intense pain. She gave a pained cry that woke the two and she started to tell Jinenji what to do. He did as she said as calmly as he could. He had never seen a child being born before so he was nervous. His mother was composed and Kagome looked to be trying to keep it together. He admired her for being so strong.

"You aren't ready yet," she told Kagome.

"It hurts so much," Kagome nearly weeped. Her hands were fisted in the blankets below her. She had somehow managed to form and keep a barrier around them, hiding the aura of the soon to be born child.

"I know it does, Kagome. You are doing so well." She patted the inside of Kagome's leg. She was watching the progression of her dilation. "It won't be much longer now," she reassured.

Kagome moaned in pain, but said and did nothing else, until she had the overbearing need to push. And she had pushed as hard as she could before flopping back and panting. She did it again until a loud wail was heard. She thought she could rest, but that lasted only a few minutes until she had the distinct feeling of needing to push again. Jinenji was cleaning up her first born while his mother was helping her again. He was as careful as could be while he cleaned the much smaller baby. A few minutes later and a second wail was heard as Kagome flopped back again. She was tired, sweaty and crying. She had given birth to twins.

Jinenji handed her her first born. It was a beautiful boy with impossibly silver hair. Minutes later his mother handed her the other child. This one was a much smaller baby girl with the same impossibly silver tuft of hair. She smiled at them as they whimpered and found their way to her breast. They fed as she started to drift off, very much exhausted, but satisfied.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

She spent six weeks recovering with her twins. She had decided to name the girl Hanako and her son was Hibikimaru. She wanted at least her first born son to have semblence to his birth father's name, even if he did not know of him. Jinenji and his mother had been help and provided her with dried meats, nuts, dried fruit, and herbs for her journey. She had gotten rid of her obscene yellow back pack in favor of a lighter traveling bag that carried only the essentials. She had been able to put together a carrier that she could secure on her person. They were small enough so she easily secured them both to her back. She was dressed in a modest kimono. It wasn't anything expensive, but it would allow her to blend in better. She had decided on keeping her hair up in a bun, and out of the reach of her tiny children. A life of travel was not one meant for infants, but she had to rely on herself, and the last thing she needed was a repeat of her last encounter with Inuyasha and Miroku. She doubted Sesshomaru would come looking for her, but she feared an encounter with him. While both children had been born full blooded youkai- by some miracle she knew nothing about- her and Sesshomaru had not been on the best of terms. He hated ningen, and to have a ningen bear him children would disgust him. Her son was his illegitimate heir. While there was no moon marking his brow, like his father, there were blue stripes on his cheeks, wrists, cravicles, ankles, and hips. The moon was actually in the middle of his tiny, clothed chest. It might have been to keep him from danger.

Hanako had magenta stripes in the same places, but did not inherit the moon. That, she figured, was reserved strictly for the heir, her older brother. They both had impossibly silver hair, but she had sun-kissed eyes while her older twin had eyes like the night sky. It was obvious that she inherited her eyes from her father while he inherited Kagome's eyes. She was glad to see at least one of her traits on one of her children.

She waved goodbye to Jinenji and his mother before starting off. Her children were asleep on her back, and her gear was straped to her chest. There was a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows was fastened across her lower back in a manner in which she could grab it if needed, but they wouldn't fall out while she walked. It would make her trip easier.

* * *

He felt that something was amiss. His beast, while calm most of the time, was snarling about something he could not understand for the life of him. Something about himself felt off. He felt like there was something he should be concerning himself with. He brushed it off and continued to do his paperwork. He would patrol his lands later and hopefully that would calm his beast down.

There were a lot of issues starting to come up, and some of the lords were starting to challenge him because he had no mate or heir. He didn't need either, but they thought so, and the elders were starting to go through a selection process to find him a suitable mate. He was not pleased with this, because they were doing it to apease the other lords and lady. The lady of the south was a panther demon. She had a mate at one point in time, but because he challenged her, she fought and killed him. The other lords did not pressure her to find a new mate. He was still considered young. He was the youngest cardinal lord. He had plenty of time to find a mate later.

He pushed aside the last piece of paperwork and stood. He went out to his balcony and looked out at the setting sun. He could smell his half brother close by with just the monk. He scowled and set off for them. He landed and his half-breed brother drew his sword. It did not transform like it used to. He knew when a sword rejected its master, and the Tetsusaiga was clearly rejecting Inuyasha. This amused him, but he noticed the absence of the miko, demon slayer, kajineko, and the kitsune.

"Hn. Why are you here, half-breed?"

"I don't have to say shit to you," he growled back, upset that his sword would not transform for him.

"You are on my lands. I had let it slide before only because of the miko. Where is she?"

"I thought the little whore was with you," he scoffed back. "I came to get her to find the jewel shards."

"Why would you think your miko was here?" He was slightly surprised.

"The little whore gave you her virginity," he growled. "She tried to refuse me and the monk. She was a whore anyways. She should have just accepted it."

He had no recollection of ever laying with the miko. Now that he thought about it, his mating season did not call out to him, like it had last year. There had been blood on him when he came back to himself, but the smell of who it belonged to was no longer there. Could he have possibly forced himself on the miko during his mating season? It would have explained the blood, and why no demoness had approached him since coming back to himself. Was this why his beast had been acting up more? He would have to find the miko to confirm this. He turned away from Inuyasha and the monk and set out to find the miko. Jaken would see to Rin in his absence.

* * *

Kagome dodged the attack from the panther demoness. She was running purely on her mother instincts. Her twins were in a barrier at the start of the clearing. They were crying loudly at the danger their mother was in. The demoness had started this battle by targetting her napping children. She had stopped to eat a light meal and had threw up the barrier to repel the panther. It had slammed her into a tree, a branch becoming lodged in her shoulder and breaking off. That had pissed her off, which led to this battle.

"You're bastard child isn't fit to be the heir of the west," she snarled as she stopped, panting. Kagome wasn't breathing hard. Something else was fueling her. "I will kill him now!" She dashed towards the crying twins only to be thrown back by a stoic lord of the west. Her eyes widend and she fled as fast as she could. He did not give chase.

Kagome made her way to her children, her guard up. She was prepared for the worse. She made sure to keep him in her sight as she calmed the two down. They fell asleep after she came to their sides.

"Miko, you will explain," he remarked. He was watching her calm two babies. They were still young, and tiny.

"I have nothing to explain to you," she remarked as she changed their diapers while they slumbered.

"You have everything to explain," he said as he stepped closer.

"I do not. I did not hold you raping me against you because you were not in your right mind." She fastened her sleeping children to her back. She made sure the sun didn't get in their eyes.

"You fled from the half-breed." He was still approaching her.

"He raped me while in his right mind and had not stopped that dirty monk from doing the same." She was on guard again. Sesshomaru was unpredictable. He had saved her and her babies from that panther by showing up. "Why would I risk it happening again?" Her hand clutched her bow. The string had snapped during the fray.

"The children...," he started.

"Are yours." She made sure there was no way for him to get behind her.

"You do not know that for sure," he remarked.

"Inuyasha is only a half demon, Sesshomaru. His human sperm and demon sperm will battle. It would be hard for him to impregnate a female. Miroku is human. His seed is nothing compared to your demon seed. Yours would naturally win. Not to mention your seed had a few hours head start. If you doubt me, then their scent should prove it." The wind shifted and brought their scent to his nose. She did not have another's scent on her, just the children. They smelled like a mix of him and her. He could tell from the scent that she had bore him a son.

"You do not lie," he said with disgust, thinking they were half breeds. That would not do.

Her anger spiked. She knew what he was thinking. "They aren't hanyou," she snapped. "By some strange occurance they were born full demons."

He was surprised. It was unheard of for a human and demon to produce a full blooded demon. They were usually half. He approached more quickly and stopped her from running by grabbing her arm. He looked down to see two faces. They both had his hair and markings like his, only in different colors. He could not see the moon so knew not which one was his heir. He reached down to pick up one of the children only for her to tense. He ignored it and lifted the one with magenta stripes from the carrier without difficulty. From the smell, it was a girl. He inspected her with a critical eye and had not sensed an ounce of human in her. He was not sure how to handle a child but was more gentle, given the fact that they came from his loom. He just placed her in Kagome's hands as he pulled the boy from the carrier. He inspected him a little more closely, trying to find his crescent moon.

"The moon is on his chest, over his heart," Kagome whispered. He lifted the make shift haori, and there it was. The crescent moon of the west stood out proudly against his son's pale skin. "They hold almost all of your features, except for Hibkimaru. He has my eyes. That could change, but for now he has my eyes."

Sesshomaru looked at his son. His name suited him well. He looked like him when he was that age, even down to the placement of the moon, except for the stripes. They mirrored the color of his mother's stripes.

"What is her name?" He asked in reference to his daughter.

"Hanako." She looked down at her daughter's sleeping face.

"Hn. Come." And he turned to lead her away and back to his palace. The other lords would now be off his back, as would the elders. He had an heir. He hadn't mated the miko, but she had provided him with two demon offspring instead of hanyou children. Had they been hanyou, he would have left them and her to die.


	3. Heir

Chapter 3: Heir

It had taken a few days, but they had made it to the castle of the west. The guards had opened the gates and let them through, eyeing Kagome and her sleeping children weirdly. She kept close to Sesshomaru and said nothing. She did not want to anger or offend him. She knew the only reason why he had spared her and her children was because, by some miracle, she bore him full blooded demon children. Her son was his heir. She would be needed in the raising of them. She knew once they hit a certain age, he would have no need for her. She did not believe that he would lay with her again, and as it stood, she did not have the desire to lay with anyone again. She was going to become celibate.

"Set her up a room in the west wing, and prepare the nursery for two pups," Sesshomaru told a servant. She bowed and scurried away to do as he told. He could hear Jaken and Rin approaching. Jaken was yelling at Rin, and Rin was anxious to see him.

"Rin is glad you are back, my lord," she said with a grin. She hugged his leg and he patted his head. She took notice of Kagome. "Rin is happy to see you as well, Kagome-san." She smiled at Kagome.

"It is good to see you as well, Rin-chan. Why don't you go play?" Rin nodded and ran off again.

"My lord, what is Inuyasha's wench doing here?" Jaken yelled.

"She doesn't belong to my brother, Jaken. Tell the elders to assemble. There is much to discuss." He glared at Jaken when he made to open his mouth in protest. Instead he bowed and ran off. "Come, you will have to present this Sesshomaru's heir." She nodded, but didn't look up at him. She was not usually submissive, but with all the youki in the air, she had a headache. She was trying her best to keep her miko ki from purifying everyone, including her children. She followed after him. When they entered the room, Kagome stood directly behind him, her son in her arms, and her daughter waking on her back. There was no doubt her children felt the increase of energy in the room.

"It's alright," she murmured to them quietly. "After this, mama can feed you two." They seemed to settle, but started to act up again when the elders entered the room. She tried to soothe them, but they were not having it, until Sesshomaru flared his youki. With the reassurance of their father's energy they settled. Surely no one would harm them in his presence.

"What are we doing here, Sesshomaru?" One asked. It was short notice.

"This Sesshomaru needs no mate," he stated. "Call off your search."

"For the last time, Sesshomaru, you need a mate to produce an heir," another remarked, glaring at him.

"This Sesshomaru has an heir," he stated coldly. He stepped aside so that they saw Kagome. She did not let their gazes on her intimidate her. "Show them my son, miko," he ordered. She nodded and held her son out. She had him under his arms. The elders murmured.

"We cannot have a half demon as ruler," they spat with disgust. Kagome felt her anger swirl up. Her ki leaked out and zapped the one that said that.

"I assure you, by some will of Kami, he and his sister are full blooded demons." Hibikimaru opened his eyes to see what was causing his mother such distress. He gave a whimper before letting his ki out and caressing his mother's energy. It was vast and felt powerful. Sesshomaru looked at the display and knew that she had given him a strong heir. None could say anything now. They could not force him to mate since he had an heir.

"A miko," another snarled. "You brought a miko into the palace of the west."

"You've out done your father on this one," the first said in disgust. "At least he laid with a human princess. You laid with a killer of our kind!"

"I am not prejudice," Kagome scoffed. "I don't kill every demon I see. I only killed those that tried to kill me. I am not heartless." She pulled her son to her chest. She could feel him nuzzle her chest and smiled. "I am fine, Hibikimaru." She kissed the crown of his head. "Mama would never let anyone harm you or your sister."

"She is the guardian of the shikon no tama," Sesshomaru remarked. The elders murmured amoungst themselves. "Harm her or the children and there will be consequences." He headed out, Kagome following behind him, softly murmuring to the pups. "Miko, you will see to the pups. I do not trust any other to do it, and this Sesshomaru knows you will not let anyone harm them."

"They are my flesh as well, Sesshomaru-sama. Mothers of any species are protective of their young." He nodded.

"This will be your room," he stated. "The nursery is connected to your room." He silently sighed. He knew no yasha would approach him to rutt now, and hadn't since he laid with the miko. HIs beast had scent marked her, and now her scent lay on him, but only noticeable to females. If he needed release, he would have to lay with the miko again, something he had no desire to do. It was actually a miracle that she survived a run in with his beast in such a way. Most yasha left bloodied and barely able to walk when they had a run in with his beast. He had more control than his beast did. Yes, her having birthed full blooded demon pups was a miracle, and her leaving a confrontation with his beast was a miracle.


	4. Demands

Chapter 4: Demands

Kagome sat in the nursery, Hanako at her breast as Hibikimaru lay on the floor on his stomach. He was trying to crawl, but didn't quite have the rhythm down yet. They had been here for two weeks and it felt odd to not be traveling. She had gotten so used to it. Sesshomaru did not approach her really. She only saw him at meals. Rin was a constant it seemed, but right now she was at her lessons and Kagome was left to watch her twins. They didn't really cry, except for when they were hungry. She made it so they would only wake her by errecting a barrier around her room and the nursery. Sesshomaru never questioned it.

It wasn't easy for her living here either. She spent most of her time out of sight. If she was in the open, the courtesians went out of their way to make her life miserable. They had tried to lay their hands onto Kagome and the twins. Kagome had fought back. The courtesians would complain to Sesshomaru, but he threatened them with death should anything happen to Kagome or the twins. They resorted to insults after that. Kagome didn't care and instead stayed in the western wing, where the courtesians were forbidden from entering. There was a secluded garden as well. She went there to work out after putting the twins down for a nap. She never let the barrier down around the twins, and the barrier only allowed Sesshomaru in. A servant was entrusted to take care of Kagome and the twins needs.

She was glad for the solitude. It allowed her to lose the remaining weight, plus some. She was slim again, but her hips were wide from carrying two children. It was not in an unattractive way either. The few men that saw her would stare and lust would pour from them. She could feel it in the air, but knew they would never approach her. She was under the lord's protection, and therefore seen as his. She didn't mind since Sesshomaru would never lay a hand on her in any way.

Hanako pulled away and gave a yawn, shoving as much of her fist into her mouth as possible. It looked like she wanted a nap now. She smiled and just stood. She placed Hanako in her crib before looking to Hibikimaru. He looked up at her before smiling and smacking his lips.

"I know. You want to eat too." She bent over and picked him up. She took a seat in the comfortable chair provided and allowed him to eat to his heart's content. He was bigger than his sister, but she knew Hanako ate more than her brother. She was trying to make up for the lack of nutrition in the womb.

"You speak as if they will reply," Sesshomaru commented as he entered the room.

"They reply in their own way," Kagome remarked in a whisper, not wanting to wake Hanako. "Besides, they will learn faster that way."

"Hn." He looked down at his sleeping daughter. "She is small."

"Twins tend to be smaller than a baby that has no twin. They are trying to make up for it now." She burbed Hibikimaru before placing him in his crib. "Is there something you needed, Sesshomaru-sama?" She placed herself back into her kimono before retying the obi.

"You will come to this Sesshomaru's chamber tonight," he stated.

"My lord," she stated, a bit hesitant.

"No other will grace this one's bed since his beast laid with you. This one is in need of release." It had been over a year since he sought release. He will not take to being denied.

Kagome looked away from him. "I have no desire to sleep with you, my lord," she stated. "I have no desire to lay with anyone."

"You are refusing this one?" He was getting upset.

"I am," she whispered. She was looking outside at the gardens.

"No one else will have you now," he stated.

"I am fine with that." This didn't affect her. She didn't know what it felt like to orgasm. They did not seek her pleasure when they raped her. She didn't want to feel pleasure from sex.

"You will come to this one's chambers, or this one will come to your chambers. Those are your choices. Should you refuse, there will be consequences." He turned and left the room, the threat hanging in the air.

She knew he would force himself on her again. It scared her. She had been in so much pain the first and only time. She knew she was lucky she hadn't bled out. That time had not been pleasureable at all for her. It had haunted her dreams for a few months. She couldn't imagine how long it would haunt her this time around.

She knew better than to keep him waiting so she quietly slipped out of the nursery after making sure the twins would sleep through the night. They had cluster fed so they would be able to sleep for a few hours longer than usual. She lightly knocked on his door and entered. She closed the door without a sound and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting there in only his fundoshi. She looked away from him and stepped further into the room. She didn't know what the consequences would have been for refusing him, but she didn't want to know either.

"Remove the yukata," he stated as he drank from a sake cup. He had been drinking. There was no way he would lay with her sober. It was an insult to her.

She wanted to seethe at his show of dislike he held for her species. He just couldn't lay with her sober, and she was being forced to endear this sober. She did as he said anyways, leaving her in just her panties. She did not wear the undergarments of this time. It was uncomfortable and time consuming in her opinion.

"Such a weird garment," he murmured as he downed another shot. He placed the sake cup to the side and stood. He approached her slowly, taking in the curves of her body and her more than generous breast. He knew it was from feeding his young. Her body had bore him his heir and supplied his children with nutrients. His slightly drunk mind, and his beast, was telling him to pay homage to the one that gave life to his heir, and continued to provide for his young since they were not at the age in which he could provide for them.

"You did not enjoy our first time, did you?" He knew it was a stupid question and could see the scars on her hips from when he had taken her. "My beast had been so set on finding his own release that he did not see to your pleasure." He circled her, his frame dwarfing hers. When he was behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down. He kissed the back of her neck. "He scent marked you, and in doing so drew your scent onto us. I cannot smell it, but the women can. It is to ward them off." He kissed the side of her neck. "Because he scent marked you, no other will ever have you. I have not taken you for a mate. When you die I will be free to bed another." He had no intention of ever mating her. He would never love her.

She knew there was no way out of this for her. The others were far too afraid to face Sesshomaru, so they would never take her from here. She would be forced to lay with him until she died of old age, battle, or disease. She let it sink in, ignoring the way he was kissing her; ignoring his hands as they caressed her; ignoring how he placed her on the bed and started to prepare her for him. Her body may have responded, but it was because her mind was elsewhere. She ignored the way his cock moved in and out of her; she ignored his pleasured grunts; she ignored the sweat that dripped onto her form; and she ignored how her body was spasming. Her body might have found pleasure in this, but her mind was far too distracted.

"Get out of here," his voice said, snapping her out of her daze. She just got out of his bed, pulled on her panties and yukata and left the room. She did not go to her room right away, instead made a trip to the hot spring. She washed her body of his taint completely and purified his seed before it could reach its destination. She would not give him anymore children if she could help it. She promised this to herself.

She made it back to her room and crawled into her futon. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She knew he would not touch her for months to come.


	5. Meeting of the Lands

Chapter 5: Meeting of the Lands

She groaned as she woke to hear crying. Both twins seemed to be hungry now and she hadn't gotten much sleep. She walked into the nursery and picked up both of her children. She sat in her usual chair, the one that overlooked the garden, and put them both to breast before dozing off again. That was the position the maid found her in, both children asleep against her. Their lord wanted her presence at breakfast, Rin being adament about her being there with them.

"Kagome-sama," she whispered. "You need to get up. The lord is requesting your presence for breakfast." She shook a sleepy Kagome after placing the babies into their rightful cribs. "Sesshomaru-sama is getting impatient."

"I'm up," she murmured as she stretched out her back. That was the last time she fell asleep in that chair again. The maid helped her get dressed and did her hair. Her sleepy mind could not take in the fact that Sesshomaru had left "love" bits all over her neck and the top portions of her breasts. They weren't light either. They looked dark purple and almost angry. Nothing would be able to hide it either.

She entered the dining room and yawned. Rin had chirped a greeting to her and she simply hummed in response. She took her usual seat, mind not taking in the glares and murmurs of her person. She did not hear the courtesians calling her a whore or commenting on how she couldn't even hide the numerous love bits from their lord. They said she was trying to rub it in their faces. She would have been angry and someone or multiple people would have been maimed and scarred if she had heard them. She was on autopilot.

Sesshomaru noticed her still sleepy state but couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he had kept her up late the night before and had probably had to see to his heir and daughter sometime during the night. He had pleasured her, though knew her mind was gone during that time her body had responded and would tighten around his cock when he nipped, licked, and sucked at various parts of her body, but mostly at her neck. Her body had brought him to the edge and over several times before he was sore to the point that he couldn't keep it hard. That was when he had rudely dismissed her. He was disgusted with the fact a human body would cause him to react in such a way, when a demon body could not. Admittedly, yasha bodies held none of the curves a human body did. Their hips were not full, their breasts were almost non-existant, and their asses did not exist. There were few that had the same things a human body did. Sadly, none existed in the west. They had an attractive face, but that was it. He had no need for a release for months to come.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Kagome was glad for this. She had left before Rin had since the twins were crying out for attention and food. She had fed them and placed them back into their cribs, seeing as they were asleep again. She looked out into the distance from her window. She could see the men training, Sesshomaru amongst them. She just sat in her chair and watched. She didn't feel like doing much else. She could even see a few of the women watching the men, mainly Sesshomaru, from within a few trees. She knew she was in plain sight, but didn't care. She did not have a reason to hide.

The months passed without much incident. She had watched the men train every day. When she wasn't watching them or taking care of the children, she was working out, secretly having her body memorize the moves she had seen. It kept her mind away from the thoughts of Sesshomaru, and the series of unfortunate events that led her to be in this situation to start with. The twins were now able to crawl, them now being three months. They were both eager to get to her. They took to napping on the floor during the time she watched the men. She left the door open so the twins could come to her if they needed to eat. She knew Sesshomaru would summon her to his chambers soon for release. There was no denying him.

"It's lunch time," the maid called. Kagome nodded and took up Hibikimaru as the maid grabbed Hanako. They made it to the dining room and Kagome placed them in their seats. They developed faster than human children so were able to eat mashed vegetables and fruits. She would have them start on meat soon. The maid had told her that they should be going through a growth spurt soon.

"The other lords and ladies will be arrving tonight to meet this one's heir," Sesshomaru said half way through the meal. "You will be there to care for the twins. Do not act out."

"Hai," she said as she fed the twins. If they messed with her, she will speak in her defense.

She knew the lords and ladies would be arriving soon, so she bathed herself and the twins before dressing them in a clean set of clothes made of the finest silk. Their cloth diapers were clean and she was straightening out her obi of her intricate sapphire silk kimono. She had a honey comb and flower design on it, in the same color and design as Sesshomaru's own haori. It was to symbolize that she was his, even if he had not marked her as his mate. She birthed his heir so had an "honored" spot in his court. More like he fucked her when he wanted, and she could do nothing about it. She would just block him out, like the last time, and cleanse her body so as to not conceive another of his children. If he wanted anymore children, he would have to get someone else to do it.

She picked up her now clean twins and placed each one on a hip. Hibikimaru had a small wooden sword he was using as a teething ring and Hanako was satisfied with a doll Kagome had made for her in her spare time. Sesshomaru had Hibikimaru's wooden sword crafted by one of his men. It had been sanded down and polished. The maid had gotten her everything she needed to sew and stuff the doll.

She walked into the throne room. This was where she was told to meet Sesshomaru, so she was doing so now. She knew Sesshomaru had no interest in spending time with his children. That was fine with her. She was hoping to leave them with some morals. She wanted them both to know that they were loved, even if Sesshomaru didn't love them, she did. She loved them with everything she had.

The first lord stepped in with his mate and son. They were a rare breed of kitsune. They were silvers. Silvers were the strongest breed of kitsune since the shadow kitsunes died out. Their son was a few seasons younger than Sesshomaru. The woman was about the same age as Sesshomaru's mother and the lord was the age Sesshomaru's father would have been. They looked regal, but the son had a mischevious glint in his eye when he spotted Kagome. He gave her a once over.

"Lord Hiro, lady Yumi, it is good to see the both of you," Sesshomaru greeted in his monotone. "You have brought young Yoko with you as well."

"It is good to see you as well, lord Sesshomaru," Lord Hiro greeted. He did not turn his sights to Kagome. He simply took his chair, his wife doing the same and his son stood behind them, leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru took his seat and waited for the next group to show. A few minor lords from the South showed up with Lord Hiro. They took the smaller seats. The minor lords of the west were already seated.

The next to enter was from the east. It was a pair of wolves, and a young wolf, roughly Rin's age. This was the heir of the east. The male was battle scarred and the woman pale and pupped. She had one hand on her swollen belly and the other held the hand of the heir. She had gray hair while the lord had dark brown hair. The son had dark, tanned skin, like his father, but blue eyes like his mother.

"Lord Jyoga, lady Ami," he slightly bowed his head to the much older male. HIs skin wasn't wrinkled, but it was weathered a bit. "You have brought Kechi with you."

"Yes. He is at the age to start learning what happens at these meetings," Jyuga answered. "You look well, except for the still missing arm."

"I have learned to live without it," he mocked. It was still a sore subject.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice whispered out amongst the minor lords of the east. He moved forward upon realizing it was her. "I haven't seen you in just over a year. What are you doing here? Who are the brats?" He asked upon seeing the two children in her arms.

Sesshomaru was angered by the wolf calling his children brats. He wanted to strangle the wolf, but it seemed Kagome had picked up on his ire.

"Now is not the time, Kouga," she stated. "You shouldn't call any infant a brat. I will speak with you later." It was a clear dismissal. He knew the situation was tense so left it as it was and took his seat after Lord Jyoga did.

The last of the cardinal lords walked in, and it was a female panther demon. Her eyes were narrowed on Kagome and the bundles in her arms. She wore a scowl, but didn't even bother to greet the other lords, instead taking her seat and showing such blatant disregard for the others present. The minor northern lords took their seats after she had.

"Now, why have you summoned us here?" Lord Jyoga asked. He could tell that the panther lady was not happy to be here.

"Hn. I have requested your presence here to introduce my heir," he stated. There were murmurs going through out the room. "Miko." She stepped forward and the maid took Hanako from her arm so she could use both arms to present Hibikimaru. "This is my heir." They looked at Hibikimaru.

"A hanyou? A hanyou is your heir?" Lord Jyoga said. "You know the rules, Sesshomaru. No hanyou can become a cardinal lord."

"Hibikimaru isn't a hanyou," Kagome said, a scowl on her face at hearing the disgust this lord held for hanyou. "Hibikimaru, and his twin sister were born full blooded inu youkai." She pulled Hibikimaru to her chest.

"So the miko bitch is your mate," the panther spat out. "I cannot allow that thing to become lord."

"She is not my mate," Sesshomaru growled at her. "You will treat the future lord of the west with the respect granted his station."

"I will not respect that illegitimate cub. He is not fit to become lord of the west." She stood. "He was born from that human whore!" She pointed a clawed finger at Kagome.

"Don't you dare call Kagome a whore," Koga snarled out. "She is going to be my mate!"

Something in Sesshomaru snapped. He started to growl loudly, his eyes becoming tinted with red at Kouga's declaration. The other lords stepped back at feeling the shift. Sesshomaru's beast was in control.

Kagome's eyes widened at the feeling, and she stepped back. Her twins were crying at the pressure, and it took everything she had to hold back her miko powers. The sheer power he was giving off had her on her knees. She called to the maid and handed her son to him, telling her to run as fast as she could back to the nursery with the twins and to stay there. She knew she couldn't hold her miko ki in fo rmuch longer. She hoped the outcome wasn't too bad.


	6. Approval

Chapter 6: Approval

She felt the maid enter the barrier with the twins, face set in a pained wince. The youki swirling in the air was making her miko ki act up and her control was wearing thin. She knew why Sesshomaru's beast took over at Kouga's declaration. Kouga challenged Sesshomaru's claim, and he was making an example of him. She just couldn't understand why the beast cared. It had raped her and left her there bleeding and vulnerable. It had impregnated her and left her to fend for her and the growing children within her. Sesshomaru and his beast would never take her as a mate, so why not allow another to claim her? It would have been better for her to be with someone that would try to make her happy instead of with be with a man that could care less about her. Surely, if he freed her, he would be free to sleep with another. She wasn't sure how demon customs worked.

She felt her ki gathering to the surface of her skin, the demons still arguing amoongst themselves and she was doing all she could to not release the burst of ki she felt accumulating. It was making her body ache and she curled into herself to try to relieve some of the pain. It wasn't working as well as she would have liked. She clasped her head in her hands, fighting to not scream out, but it was becoming difficult. The levels of youki in one area was growing higher, and her ki wanted out to purge what it saw as a threat.

She threw her head back, hands clasped over her ears. "Stop it!" Her ki had burst free from her body with the declaration. It rushed over everyone, burning most, purifying a few to dust, but rarely did it not do anything to anyone. She was panting, her body feeling drained and the demons around her hissing and snarling in pain at the damage she had done to them. Sesshomaru had not been affected by the power, but it had forced his beast far into the recesses of his mind. Half of the panther demon's face and been burned away, leaving a bloody mess. Parts of her body had been purified as well. She was the worst of them that had not been purified completely. Her ki was diminished close to nothing and she was on the verge of passing out. Kouga had been knocked unconscious, a few minor burns on his body.

"Miko," he said, a deadly tone to his voice. "Why did you attack this one?"

"You do not understand," she murmured, sweat forming on her brow. "The amount of youki in one place was becoming overwhelming for my miko senses. I held them back as long as I could." She looked up at him, exhaust clearly written on her face.

"You harmed my pups," he seethed.

"I did not. I gave Hanako and Hibikimaru to the maid to get them out of here and within the safety of my barrier. They were never in any danger. I held it off until I knew they were safe." She dropped her head. She was exhausted. "You are the only one in this room, aside from myself, that is not harmed. All my ki did to you was force your beast back and into a slumber. I do not have the power to harm you. You can thank your beast for that."

"That whore attacked us," the panther accused. Her youki fizzled out when she tried to summon it forth. "I want her head."

"Enough," the elders said. Their flesh was regenerating from the burst of miko ki. It was deadly to them when focused solely on one target. The others that had been purified were weak. "It is clear that the youki in the room had her miko ki on edge. It was a defense mechanism to ensure her and lord Sesshomaru's safety, as well as the safety of the western lands' heir. Had there been no hostility in the air, she would not have lashed out instinctually."

"My heir, and the eastern lands heir was in danger as well," Jyuga reasoned, anger apparent in his eyes.

"I meant them no harm," Kagome said. "They were confused, and their youki had not rose in challenge. My miko ki did not see them as a threat."

"I am fine," Kechi said. "It was actually quite warm." He smiled. "My feet don't hurt anymore either."

"My ankles aren't as swollen and my nausea is gone as well," Lady Ami told her mate with a smile. She felt the enthused kick of her unborn child. "And our little one is safe."

"Little ones," Kagome murmured. "Twins, from the feel of it."

"See, twins. Maybe one of them is a little girl, like you want," she tried to reassure her mate. She had remained calm and had reigned in her youki during all the argueing.

"Your arm," Kagome whispered.

"What? Did you purify the other to non-existance?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"No." She shook her head. She was still in shock. "Your other arm..." She stood and approached slowly. She took hold of his hand and ran a hand up his sleeve, taking in the feel of his skin.

"Do not touch me!" He pulled his regenerated arm from her hold, just now taking in the fact that he now had two arms. He held it in front of his face and observed his arm. The claws were right, the stripes present, and the muscle tone was right. He flexed his fingers and he could see the poison come to the tips. It was like he never lost his arm to begin with.

"She restored your arm," an elder said. "It should have taken a thousand years to grow back."

"I'm tired," Kagome murmured, then fainted. Her energy was completely gone now.

The panther demon leapt forward to kill Kagome while she was down, but was blocked by Sesshomaru. He may not like the miko, but she was his in a sense, and she gave him back what his brother took. Panther demons really had no honor, attacking when someone was down.

"You shall not harm the miko. Had you not been hostile towards me, her, or anyone else in the room, you would not have been harmed. It was self defense on her part, knowing you wanted her dead. Leave, before I finish you off." He shoved her back and away from the unconscious miko. She had wasted energy because of the hostility.

"I approve of your heir," Lord Hiro said. "His mother may be tiny, but she packs one hell of a punch." He smirked and rubbed the dry blood from his chin. His injuries were almost done healing. "She must be one hell of lover in bed."

"Hn." He said nothing because the first time he laid with her was forced and the second, she wasn't paying attention to him. He would make her pay attention this time around, and he'd be sober. Maybe then he could withold cuming until he wanted to cum.

She woke up with a headache and to the crying of her twins. She was laying in her bed. She knew she had made a few enemies when she had released her built up ki. Sesshomaru probably hated her even more for it. She didn't much care. Maybe it would keep him from bedding her again.

She pushed the thoughts from her head and sat up with a groan. Her whole body hurt, but she needed to see to the twins. She just stood on protesting legs and walked into the nursery. She picked up the twins and took up her seat at the window, looking out at the quickly setting sun. She looked down at the twins and smiled at their faces as they looked up at her in wonder. She would have caressed their cheeks had she been able to. Her arms were full, however.

"I love the both of you," she murmured lowly to them. "The two of you are so adorable." She leaned down and kissed their noses. When they both had their fill, she stood and placed them in their cribs. It was close to their bed time. "Good night." She covered them with their blankets and put out the fires. She closed the door and turned to find Sesshomaru sprawled out on her bed in just his fundoshi, his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. She knew what he wanted.


	7. Resolve

Chapter 7: Resolve

He placed himself on her bed after pulling his clothes off and folding them neatly. They were on the chair next to her bed. He knew she was seeing to the children. They were hungry. He would just have to wait for her to enter the room. She would not turn him down.

He hadn't waited too long. He could hear her murmuring to the twins. He could feel the warmth she had for the two. A bit of her power was still in his system from when she had returned his arm to him. A few moments later she was closing the door to the nursery, her back to him. She turned around and was surprised to see him, but knew what it was he wanted. He had come sooner than she had anticipated, he knew. She seemed surprised that he was sober as well.

"Come here, miko," he said lowly. He could see her swallow before approaching him, a bit hesitant. "This one is not going to hurt you." She swallowed again and finally made it to the bed. He stood in front of her form. She was small in comparison to him. Her baby fat was gone from her face, casting a maturity onto her form. She was toned and had a slight tan to her skin. She held so much spiritual power inside of her tiny form. The elders had said she was strong, stronger than any human they met, with the ability to kill their kind easily if she wished it. She wasn't like other miko, that tried to kill demons on sight.

"You are not to withdraw into your mind tonight, this one will know." He reached down. "This one will be laying with you sober." He knew she had no desire to lay with him. Could he really blame her though? The first three encounters she had with men in such a way, was through rape. The other time, she had withdrawn into her mind. He knew that she did it to avoid feeling the pain she thought would come from laying with him. He was not nearly as brutal as his beast. "My beast shall not be coming out this time around." This statement didn't seem to soothe her.

He leaned down, nose nuzzling her throat before his tongue came out to play. He lapped at her neck before nipping it. She seemed to tense, but did nothing else. He simply continued on, his nips going a little higher up her neck. His nips turned into kisses, which soon turned into him sucking at her neck. She gave a low moan before her knees buckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist before he lay her on the bed. Her head tilted and turned slightly, granting him access to her neck. Her ki hummed pleasantly just under her skin and the smell of her arousal filled his nostrils. It was a divine scent. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?

His hands made quick work of the obi securing her yukata closed. Beneath was the same strange lower garment. Admittedly, it was a lot easier to remove than the usual under garment. His hands drank in the feel of her soft skin and gentle curves, while his tongue took in the sweet and tangy taste of her skin. She had bathed before putting the twins to bed, taking away the salt and dirt of today's activities. Her scent did not hold another male scent, outside of his son, and now him. None would touch what was his.

She couldn't fight back the moan that came from her throat at what he was doing. Her whole body was on fire. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. His hands were caressing her skin, running over the curves of her body, sliding between her legs and over a breast. There was a squeeze here, and a rub there. She could feel his fingers probing her below. Her back arched when he rubbed against her clit, her head thrown back in a silent moan, encouraging his behavior. She wanted to be disgusted with herself but couldn't find it in her to. This was the father of her children, and he was providing for her and her two children. This was the least she could do to repay him, even if he would be disgusted with himself in the morning.

She felt something clenching in her, building up and soon her lower half was spasming. She gave a moan and panted. His mouth was still moving against her throat. She used a small bit of miko ki to change their position. She had a new resolve. She would pleasure him in any way possible. He was surprised, but made no move. She knew it was because he wanted to see where she was going with this. She nipped at the underside of his jaw, her hands sliding down the muscled plains of his body. They came to a stop at the fundoshi that still hid him from her gaze. There was no turning back now. She just undid it slowly, leaving light pink "love" bites under his jaw. When she got the last fasten undone, she pulled it from his waist and threw it to the floor, sliding her yukata off in the process. She took his rigged member into her hand and ran her hands over it. She had never felt anything like it before, so gripped him a bit tighter and pumped him. He seemed to stiffen. None had ever come close to his cock unless it was in them. He restrained from striking her, instead watching as her nips progressed down his frame. Her tongue dipped into his belly button before swirling around it. She soon was kneeling between his spread legs. Her tongue flicked over the head of his cock, making him look down at her. Once she was sure he was paying attention, she took him into her mouth until the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat. She did everything in her power not to gag.

She ran her tongue across his cock and his head fell back, a groan slipping past his lips. She did it again and soon started to bob her head, tongue and teeth lightly scraping over his cock. He bucked up into her mouth, his cock sliding a bit into her throat. She relaxed and held back the need to vomit. She placed her hands on his hips in order to keep him from bucking again, but knowing that it could do little against him. She picked up the pace a bit, sucking a bit harder. He gave a low growl before his seed filled her mouth, a bit escaping through the corner of her lips. She swallowed after releasing him. She knew none had ever done that to him before. She made to clean the rest of his semen from her face but he was already leaning towards her. His mouth engulfed hers and she was certain he could taste the bitter tang of his semen on her lips and tongue. It did not deter him.

She found herself forced onto her back, Sesshomaru over her form and his still hardened cock rubbing against her clit. The satin feel of his cock excited her clit and she moaned loud. His fangs scraped against her exposed throat before his tongue came out to play. Without warning his cock slid home, the tip of his cock hitting something deep within her. It caused her to moan a bit louder. The friction was great and his pubic bone rubbed against her clit with every forward thrust. She could feel her muscles start to clench. She wanted to hold off but he picked up his pace, thrusting into her a little harder. She couldn't find it in her to care. It felt too good. It wasn't long until she was moaning louder, her blunt human nails scratching his back and her back arched up and into him. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, nearly smacking her in her face. Without warning, she came, breast milk squirting from her breasts. She felt embarassed, until Sesshomaru lapped it up from her breasts and alert nipples.

"Get on your hands and knees," his voice growled out, and she quickly scrambled. She got on her hands and knees before him, ass in the air and her face pressed into the mattress. He entered her again after spreading her legs a bit more. He thrust forward, his balls swinging forward and smacking her still excited clit. It forced a moan from her lips. His clawed hands gripped her hips and forced her back as he surged forward. Picking up on what he wanted, she slammed back with every thrust forward. She was moaning as his speed picked up. Soon he was forcing her flat on the mattress, hips curled back. She was close to release and could feel his cock expanding inside of her. It would seem he was close to release as well. She had managed to move her hand between her body and the mattress. She coated her fingers with the combined juices and started to play with herself as he slammed into her. Her fingers started to flick her clit faster and till she released a cry, cuming hard around his cock and he roared his release.

He had taken her four more times that night before standing, dressing and leaving her chambers. She slipped into a yukata and made her way to the springs to clean herself up. She felt sticky and dirty, his semen and her juices coating the insides of her thighs. She could even feel it dripping down her legs so picked up her pace. She was untying her obi as she slid the door closed behind her. She allowed the yukata to fall from her shoulders and lowered herself into the spring. Her buzz was finally fading, and she could now feel just how sore she was starting to get. Sesshomaru was not small by any means. And he had started out gentle, but ended rough. It was part of his nature. His claws had broken skin during some point, so there was also blood on her.

She washed quickly and slipped on a clean yukata, depositing the dirty one in the basket and returned to her chambers. She slipped into a welcomed sleep.


	8. Attempt

Chapter 8: Attempt

Time had passed quickly after the visit from the cardinal lords and ladies. Kagome had continued to train and watch the army train. The men had noticed her and whispered about her with each other when their lord was not around. She was desireable, but their lord was keeping her away from them. She was rarely seen outside of the west wing, unless it was meal times. They had mostly seen her when she was walking through the gardens with their lord's ward, a set of twins in her arms, one on each hip. There was always a servant trailing after them. They wanted to get her alone, but the scent of their lord was on her. She was marked as his, but she was not his mate, still making her free game in their eyes. They would just wait.

Sesshoumaru went to her more often, finding pleasure in ways he had never known. Her hands were skilled, her mouth a sin, and her body was divine. She found so many ways to get to him with every encounter. The women he had bed had just laid there and allowed him to do what he wanted with them. She was more than willing. She rode him in so many different ways. She bent and moved beneath him, finding positions that pleasured them both. It was addicting, but times were getting harder. The panthers had started to attack his villages that were near the borders, raiding, raping, killing. He had to do something about it, and soon.

"This one has to go," he told her as he lay there in her bed. It had been vigorous. She had introduced two more positions to him. He wondered where she was getting them from, but knew he was the only one to lay with her. "There is unrest at the borders."

"You do not need to explain to me," she whispered back. She rubbed soothing patterns into his chest. "The twins will be cared for and the elders will take care of things here in your absence."

"This one does not doubt that," he murmured, sitting up. They never slept in the same room. "This one is unsure of how long he will be gone."

"You are a lord. I know your duties will always come before me," she sat up and helped him dress. She pulled on her yukata. "As my duties are being a mother to twins."

"Toran is upset by what my beast had done. She had hoped to mate this one and wants you dead." He never looked back at her.

"I hope you can resolve this before anymore lives are taken," she whispered. She truly felt for the people. She would have been the perfect mate, but she was human and weak.

"Do not worry over something you have no control over. Keep the pups safe." He left her chambers and she sighed. She worried anyways.

She had seen him off with the twins, the courtesians standing in the shadows, glaring at her. She was bold to show such intimacy for their lord. He had looked at her and the children briefly before leaving. He hadn't taken Ah-Un or Jaken with him, instead taking two platoons with him. The others were to stay behind and protect the stronghold. She had turned and entered the castle, the servant behind her and her pups alert. They had hit a growth spurt and now looked to be about a year old, when they were actually only nine months old. They would hit another growth spurt when they hit a year.

"Kagome-sama, you should rest. You didn't get much sleep last night," the servant worried.

"I'll be alright," she replied as she set the twins on the floor. They were back within the nursery, the door opened to the dias. "It's a nice day and I wouldn't want to waste such a day asleep." She smiled at the worried servant. "I'll turn in early tonight to make up for it." The servant nodded and left to grab some tea and snacks for Kagome.

Their lord was gone now, and they could see her sitting on a cushion out on the dias, the heir and his sister playing on the floor. They wanted to approach but knew she sat in the safety of a barrier. It was mostly meant to keep her and the twins safe. The lord had placed it before he left, stating her barrier didn't need to be up all the time, and that he would protect that which was his. They had duties to get to so left their place in a tree. They would find her again later.

The twins were down for a nap and her lord was away. She would not waste her time watching the army train today. Instead she changed into a haori and hakami, tying her hair at the nap of her neck and looking to the maid that served her and the twins.

"I am going to go get in my daily work out. Retrieve me if the twins need anything." The maid nodded and she left the room and into the garden. She found her usual spot and moved through the kata she usually did. It was an imitation of her lord, but without the sword. There was no way she could get a sword without raising suspicion from the others. Her lithe muscles had it all memorized. If her lord was here, she would have watched him for anything new. She was certain if she had more training with her miko energy, she would have found a way to channel the energy without a medium.

There was a snap of a twig and she spun towards the sound. One of her lord's men came out of the bushes. There was another still within the trees.

"It is so good to see you, Kagome-san," he said with a smirk. "Our lord is always making sure we cannot challenge him for you. But he has not taken you as his mate, even if his scent clings to you." He circled her and she kept her guard up. "You must be something if he has not tired of you yet." She could feel this demon's arousal and it caused her miko ki to come to the surface, tingling just below her skin. It could feel a threat. "Such a wonderful body. I wonder what it would feel like to have you beneath me, moaning out and begging for release." He licked his lips and moved towards her.

She backed away and towards the other male, guard still up. "What you are doing will displease our lord. Leave now and I will not tell him of your betrayal to him."

"Mate me. I'll take you away from here."

"I do not even know you," she remarked.

"He does not treat you how you deserve, hiding you away from everything and everyone. He refuses to mate you because of your humanity. I'll mate you, give you everything I can. Just runaway with me." He was stepping closer. She had backed into his friend.

"He isn't hiding me," she said boldly. "I chose to remain within the western wing because of how the courtesians were treating myself and my children. He has given me shelter and protection and anything else I could possibly want or need." She was scowling now. This man knew nothing of how Sesshomaru treated her. His treatment of her had improved over the months she had been here. She knew why he refused to mate her as well. Part of it was her humanity, but not in a way most thought. "He hasn't mated me for my safety."

"You will be mine, willing or not!" And he pounced, his friend's arms coming up to stop her from escaping. He was going to rape her, and she knew it. His friend was aroused from the feel of the bulge against her lower back. Flight or fight instincts came to her, and she fought. Muscle memory kicked in and she fought the two. She was glad she watched Sesshomaru train, because now they two were down. She had purified an arm from one and drove her hand through the stomach of the other. Her miko ki had come in handy for both. They would be out long enough for her to go to the maid and have her fetch one of the elders. The elders were placed in charge while Sesshomaru was away.

"Kagome-sama!" The maid was surprised by her bloody appearance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, none of the blood is mine. Fetch one of the elders." The maid nodded as she ran out the door. Kagome started to pull off her bloodied clothes. She washed her skin from the basin the maid always brought to her room. She knew the elder would be there soon so dressed before seeing to her bloodied face and hair. It smelt rancied even to her.

"Kagome-san?" The elder greeted, looking at her. He was surprised at the bloodied pile of clothes on the floor, and the blood on her face and in her hair.

"None of the blood is mine," she commented. "Come. I will show you whose blood it is." He nodded and followed after her. He was one of the few demons in the high court that respected her.

"These two attacked and attempted to rape me after trying to convince me to flee from our lord and mate them," she said as they came upon the bloody scene. One was conscious and trying to stop the bleeding from his stomach. His eyes looked at them.

"I didn't! I swear!"

"He was the one that instigated it," Kagome said truthfully. "I refused and they attacked me."

The elder nodded, sensing no lie from her, and the two guards that was always with the elder dragged the two men away. "They shall be punished when our lord returns," he told her. "Our lord does not take kindly to those attacking what he sees as his." He left her and the maid in the garden.


End file.
